Yes, mylord father
by LenguaViperina
Summary: Revisión de la relación filial erótica entre Petyr Baelish y Sansa Stark, en el momento en que ella está acogida como su hija legítima en el Vale.


**YES, MYLORD FATHER**

Otra noche más que en la que Sansa no puede por más que mirar el alto techo de piedra oscura y suspirar, perdiendo la cuenta de los días que ya lleva encerrada entre aquellas lujosas cuatro paredes. Más gruesas de lo que nunca llegaron a ser los muros de su casa en Invernalia, donde había vivido con sus padres y hermanos hacía ya lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Su vida había dado un drástico giro desde el momento en que Lord Petyr Baelish, el que había sido primer amante de su madre durante sus años de adolescente, antes de marchar a las tierras del norte para casar con su padre. El matrimonio entre Catelyn y Ned, pues así se llamaban sus padres, que fue planteado como un perfecto movimiento estratégico para unir los reinos del Valle y de Invernalia, acabo siendo la semilla de un odio cuasi obsesivo que creció en el pecho del traicionado Petyr. Sansa había descubierto esta historia hacía pocos meses, cayendo así parte del mito que tenía construido alrededor de su madre. Lord Baelish trazó un plan perfecto para conseguir sacarla del Puerto de Reyes, donde la tenían como rehén, y la había llevado discretamente hasta el Valle, donde a sangre fría asesinó a su tía (la hermana pequeña de su madre, Catelyn) después de haberla seducido para casarse con ella, y así en pocas semanas se vio convertido en único Lord y Señor del Valle. Pero para Sansa las consecuencias de los inteligente movimientos de Petyr no habían sido tan sencillas… mientras él dormía a pocos pasos de la hija de su amada Catelyn (quien a sus ojos había heredado su legendaria belleza salvaje y sus seductores ademanes) y hacía y deshacía a su antojo en el Valle, Sansa tenía que fingir ser su hija legitima, puesto que esas habían sido las órdenes que había recibido de Petyr al llegar al castillo del Valle. Así que por un lado tenía que adaptarse a la autoritaria figura de Petyr, quien la imponía enormemente sin remedio, y no solo eso, sino que además tenía que hacerse cargo del hijo de su tía, el pequeño Lord Arryn, quien también había quedado a cargo de Lord Baelish después de sufrir su madre tan "desgraciado accidente". El pequeño Lord Arryn tenía casi trece años de edad, pero se comportaba como si fuera un auténtico niño, y entre una de sus muchas aniñadas costumbres se encontraba la de dormirse aferrado con la boca al pecho de su madre, negándose a romper el vínculo que le unía a ella desde su nacimiento. Sansa tuvo conocimiento de este y otros tantos comportamientos del Lord cuando este empezó a tomar como costumbre el dormir con ella, afectado tras la repentina muerte de su madre. Y en esas andaba Sansa Stark mirando el techo de piedra de su habitación.

La noche era relativamente cálida para tratarse del Valle y una leve corriente de aire se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación de Sansa. La brisa azotaba con la gentileza propia de la primavera los espesos árboles que rodeaban el castillo, y comenzaron a sumirla en un estado de relajación que pocas veces había conseguido experimentar desde que Petyr la trajera hasta el Valle. Esa noche vestía su camisón de seda verde, largo hasta los pies, un regalo de Lord Baelish. La suave seda estaba delicadamente derramada sobre las sábanas, dejando al descubierto su clara piel de rodillas para abajo, iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por cada resquicio de la habitación. Incluso hace demasiado calor, se dijo para sí, una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar por su cuello de cisne cubierto de pecas. El camisón esmeralda no era un camisón cualquiera, puesto que tenía una abertura bordada con hilo de oro que dejaba sus firmes pechos al descubierto, cayendo la tela a cada lado hasta el ombligo. Sansa sospechaba que alguna doncella le había ido con el cuento a Lord Petyr de que el pequeño Lord del Valle había trasladado sus costumbres para con su madre ahora con la Lady Sansa, y dos camisones con una discreta abertura bordada en el pecho que podía abrirse y cerrarse con lazos habían aparecido hacía unas pocas mañanas sobre su cama. Si bien es cierto que el blanco perla también le hacía justicia, le había cogido especial cariño al verde. Resaltaba el tono de su piel clara, tan poco común entre las mujeres del Valle, y la hacía así sentir distinguida e incluso en parte, superior. Escuchando el suave azotar de la brisa contra las hojas de los árboles, y deleitándose en la figura que le hacía su camisón, sansa intentaba no centrar sus pensamientos en el pequeño Lord y en sus quehaceres nocturnos. En parte agradeció que ya se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido sobre su pecho y hubiera dejado de succionar sus pezones –ya que alguna vez, solo alguna vez, había sentido algo parecido a un escalofrío cuando el chico lo había estado haciendo. Estaba distraída observando el bosque desde su cama de matrimonio cuando le pareció oír un leve cuchicheo fuera de su puerta. No le había dado tiempo ni a incorporarse para asegurarse de si había oído algo cuando la pesada puerta de madera se entreabrió dejando escuchar el final de la conversación: esta noche me quedaré yo cuidando de Lady Sansa y de Lord Arryn. Era la voz de Lord Baelish. No pudo más que estremecerse un poco en su cama. ¿Lord Baelish? ¿a estas horas de la noche?, hizo lo primero el amago de acordonarse el pecho de su camisón, pero no había terminado de acercar sus largos dedos a la sedosa tela cuando oyó la voz profunda y autoritaria de Petyr ordenándola quedarse como estaba. Ella bajó la mirada. Podía adivinar la media sonrisa en la cara del Lord y el brillo que se abría dibujado en sus ojos al verla allí. Frágil, inocente, esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí sin mediar palabra, pero con los ojos verdes clavados en ella, su pelo medio canoso brillando bajo los destellos de la luz de la luna. Caminó despacio los cinco o seis pasos que separaban la puerta de la habitación de la enorme cama de ella, deleitándose en lo que veía. Buenas noches Mylady, temía despertarla, dijo sonriendo. Buenas noches, fath… mylord, él se rio ante la inseguridad en la respuesta de ella. Petyr se acercó hasta ella, quedándose de pie junto al poste de la cama en el que ella estaba reposando su espalda. My, mylord…, comenzó Sansa, pero nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a sentarte tan bien ese camisón, _hija_ , pues la seda no tiene que envidiarle a esa piel clara y tersa… que te recorre…, Sansa oyó como el tono de Petyr iba bajando, convirtiéndose casi en un susurro según iba encadenando las palabras. Sansa se sonrojó levemente ante sus palabras, el color carmín apoderándose de sus mejillas. Lord Baelish la cogió desprevenida al extender su brazo y pasar la yema de sus dedos suavemente por sus piernas, recorriendo desde su empeine hasta su rodilla, y provocando en ella un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral. Él sonrió satisfecho y añadió: como ya había dicho, nada que envidiarle a la seda. Sansa lanzó una mirada al pequeño Lord, temerosa de haberle despertado de su sueño con su espasmo al haberla acariciado Lord Petyr, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El niño se removió en su regazo y gimió levemente, palpando el pecho de Sansa en busca de su ansiado tesoro. Petyr se recostó sobre su espalda, de pie al lado de Sansa, listo para observar el espectáculo. Sansa comenzó a balbucear, mientras el niño rozaba sus pechos con los dedos mylord, mylord Petyr, creo que no… no debería…, pero toda la respuesta de él fue colocar su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de ella, y apretar suavemente, como si le estuviera dando su consentimiento. No se va a mover de aquí, se dijo Sansa para sí, y entonces se estremeció al notar la punta de la lengua de Lord Arryn rozando suavemente su aureola. Sí… escuchó susurrar a Lord Petyr, mientras el chico acogía uno de sus pezones entre las yemas de sus dedos, apretándolo suavemente, y con la lengua acariciaba el otro. Sus pezones se endurecieron sin remedio ante las atenciones del niño, quien, sumido en un hipnótico duermevela, no se imaginaba la reacción que estaba provocando en su "hermanastra".

Lord Petyr notó como la sangre continuaba a bajar hacia su entrepierna al observar de primera mano cómo los pezones de su joven protegida se endurecían entre los labios del chico, y como ella intentaba controlar sus más bajos instintos. Gotas de sudor como perlas comenzaron a resbalar por el cuello de la joven hasta su pecho, deslizándose hasta su canalillo lentamente. Para su grata sorpresa, la perfecta, pura, inocente e intocable Lady Sansa comenzó a jadear muy levemente. El pequeño Lord Arryn continuaba lamiendo con delicadeza su pezón izquierdo, así que él decidió apoyar una rodilla sobre la cama y reclinarse sobre el firme pecho que quedaba libre. Ella le lanzó una mirada que vacilaba entre el terror y la emoción. My, mylord…, titubeó. Pero el titubeo se convirtió en jadeo cuando pasó su experta lengua por su pezón, mientras a la vez lo apretaba suavemente entre sus dedos. No, mylord, por favor…, gimió suavemente la chica, pero cualquier súplica era inútil. Él era dueño y señor del Valle, y por tanto lo era también de la señora heredera "legítima" del Valle… y de todo su cuerpo. Sansa…, ¿qué? contestó ella con su mirada, bajando sus grandes ojos hasta él, leía en ellos que no quería que parase. Mordió con suavidad su pezón y vio cómo su adorada Sansa echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el pesado cabecero de madera, buscando el techo con los ojos en señal de clemencia. Sus labios se entreabrieron al notar el contacto de los dientes de Petyr contra sus duros y pequeños pezones, nada habituados a lo que estaban siendo sometidos aquella noche. Entonces Petyr volvió a incorporarse y pasó su lengua lentamente por el cuello de la joven, recorriendo su sudada piel desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta detrás de su oreja. De sus labios salió un gemido que provocó que ella misma se sorprendiera, sus pupilas agrandándose en la oscuridad y su boca entreabierta. Petyr clavó entonces sus ojos en los de ella y, mirándola desde arriba, desacordonó sus ya abultados pantalones, dejando al descubierto su miembro viril erecto, a la altura de esa preciosa y pequeña boca de la chica. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella, Sansa?, preguntó Petyr, observándola con una sonrisa, mientras la chica seguí gimiendo levemente, presa del placer que aquel niño le seguía proporcionando. Quiero sentirla en mi boca, mylord, contestó ella. ¿Ah, sí?, su miembro se irguió aún más con su respuesta tan directa. Cogió las manos de la chica y comenzó a guiarlas rítmicamente alrededor de su virilidad, desde la base hasta la punta. Gimió y miró al techo, quiero que la tengas dentro de esa pequeña boca, Sansa, quiero que te la comas entera, que la tengas hasta el fondo dentro de esa preciosa garganta. Acercó entonces su miembro hasta los labios de ella, que se despegaron con dulzura y casi un toque de niñez para recibirla. Oh, sí, gimió, mientras los labios de Sansa se cerraban en torno a su polla, y notaba como la lengua de la joven la recorría por dentro. Sí, sí…, pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de la chica y le tiró de la larga melena pelirroja, para luego acercarla para sí, sintiendo que su polla estaba cada vez más dentro. Cómo succionaba la puta… mientras ella seguía atrapada entre su entrepierna y su mano, que la obligaba a no parar respira por la nariz, para eso tienes una, Petyr levantó la seda de su vestido, dejando entrever un perfecto y pequeño coño levemente cubierto de un denso y oscuro vello. Notó como su polla se ponía aún más dura dentro de la boca de la chica ante semejante imagen. Ella hizo un amago de intentar volver a taparse con la seda verde pudorosamente, pero él alcanzó su mano en el aire y le clavó la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Aventuró uno de sus dedos dentro de ella para comprobar que se encontraba totalmente húmeda, y que incluso ya había mojado las sábanas blancas. Sansa no pudo más que gemir al notar el dedo corazón de Petyr dentro de ella, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco y lamiendo su miembro erecto con más energía.

Una ola de placer inundó el cuerpo de Petyr, a lo que él respondió murmurando: no, no puedo correrme aún…. Muy a su pesar, separó su polla de los carnosos labios de Sansa y respiró hondo, aún con los dedos dentro del húmedo coño de la joven. Los sacó para acto seguido coger en brazos al joven Lord Arryn y arrastrarlo en su profundo sueño hasta los pies de la cama, y así dejar más espacio entre las ricas sábanas sobre las que disponer del cuerpo de Sansa. Petyr deshizo el nudo del lazo que sostenía una de las pesada cortinas que cubrían la cama de la joven Stark y jugueteó con él entre sus manos mientras se deleitaba del cuerpo de la joven. Pero quería más. Quítate el vestido, _Alyane_ , ese era el nombre que utilizaba para referirse a ella delante del resto del Valle como su hija legítima. Ella, sin dudarlo un instante, obedeció. Sus largos dedos se pasearon primero por sus brazos deshaciéndose de la suave seda, consiguiendo que el vello se le erizara al rozar la tela suavemente toda su piel. Su vientre dio paso al monte de Venus, y con un ágil movimiento se deshizo por completo de la prenda que él mismo se había permitido el lujo de regalarle. Ninguna tela tiene comparación a tu desnudez, Mylady…, le dijo mientras bajaba con sus dedos acariciando su bajo vientre, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a la frontera de lo que estaba a punto de arrebatarle: su virginidad. Dame las manos, Alyane, ella le miró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, dudosa. Él contestó con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a réplica alguna no voy a repetirlo una vez más, _hija_. Sansa movió lentamente los brazos hacia delante, ofreciéndole sus muñecas a ese hombre quien en pocas semanas se había convertido en su Lord Father y su señor. Petyr recorrió las muñecas de Sansa con el lazo que había quitado de las cortinas y lo ciñó fuertemente alrededor de ellas. Relamiéndose por dentro, Petyr atisbó un resquicio de inocente miedo en los ojos de la chica Stark al coger sus manos atadas y colocarlas por encima de su espesa cabellera rizada, pasando el lazo que las anudaba por el adorno tallado en madera que representaba una cabeza de lobo y que coronaba el cabecero de tan afortunada cama. Qué ironía que vaya a ser un lobo quien no solo sea testigo, sino que también permita tener atada ante mí nada menos que a… Sansa Stark, dijo al oído de Sansa mientras se aseguraba de que la chica había quedado prácticamente inmovilizada de cintura para arriba. Con sus dedos acarició sus cabellos mientras le decía: no es que no confíe en ti, mi adorada y dulce Sansa…, entrelazó sus dedos entre los rizos de la chica casi acariciando su nuca, …pero me gusta saber que no vas… tensó los dedos alrededor de su pelo …a poder… y tiró un poco de ellos, provocando un escalofrío en la chica …escapar. Pero dejémonos de cháchara. Petyr apoyó sendas manos sobre los tersos muslos de Sansa, apretándolos mientras los separaba ligeramente y los atraía hacia sí. Bufó de pura pasión al verla postrada ante él, indefensa, sin escapatoria, por fin… _casi_ suya. Mylord…, su voz sonaba temblorosa ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder sin remedio mylord no creo que… si alguien descubriese… no deberíamos…. Petyr apoyó sus rodillas sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre Sansa, tapándole la boca con su mano derecha mientras se apoyaba con la otra en el cabecero. El campo de visión de la joven Stark había quedado irremediablemente reducido a la madura desnudez de Petyr Baelish. No consiento que me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer. Ni Sansa, ni Alyane. Ambas dos me pertenecéis. Besó dulcemente su frente mientras le retiraba la mano de la boca, a lo que Sansa respondió tomando una amplia bocanada de aire. La próxima vez no quitaré mi mano tan pronto, mi dulce hija. Ella bajó la cabeza como señal de sumisión, pero él volvió a alzársela empujando suavemente su barbilla hacia arriba ayudándose de su mano libre. Quiero mirar a los ojos a la heredera del trono de los Stark mientras me la follo. Quiero ver en ellos la mirada que tantos años llevo ansiando. Mírame a la cara como la loba que eres cuando te esté convirtiendo por fin en una mujer, mi dulce Alyane…. Petyr colocó sus rizos detrás de la oreja de la chica, acto seguido abriendo sus delicadas piernas un poco más. Oh, sí…, susurró elevando la mirada al techo mientras rozaba sus húmedos labios con la punta de su miembro erecto, sí… mírame a los ojos, Sansa, y con esas palabras dejó caer su peso dentro de la joven y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentirse dentro de la mismísima Sansa Stark. La chica ahogó un gemido y contrajo los músculos de la vagina, haciendo que sintiera su polla aún más en su interior si aquello era posible. Salió de la chica Stark para volver a meterse dentro de ella una segunda vez, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Ah, sí, zorra sí… clamaba en voz alta mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, encontrando el placer en entrar y salir de su estrecho y virginal coño… ¿quieres que siga Mylady? ¿o prefieres que pare?, la joven no contestó más que con un jadeo al sentir que Petyr había salido de ella. Lord Petyr la levantó entonces en peso y la colocó de espaldas a él, boca abajo apoyada sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama. Petyr…, él se rio con sorna, enredando mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos y tirando de ellos hacía sí con fuerza. Ouch!, se escuchó a la chica en señal de protesta. Esto, dijo volviendo a tirarle del pelo, notando como su erección aumentaba, es para que aprendas que no tienes derecho a llamarme Petyr… por ahora. Soy tu Lord, o depende de cuándo, tu señor padre. Sí, mylord, contesto ella rápidamente. Así me gusta… susurró él en la oscuridad bañada por la luz de la luna. Y esto, añadió, acto seguido abriendo la palma de la mano y azotándole la nalga derecha a la joven, es para que aprendas a contestar cuando se te pregunta, se arrodilló al lado de la chica en la cama para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba entre atemorizada y excitada, y eso era justo lo que había pretendido. Así que sé buena y contéstame… ¿quieres que vuelva a follarte?. Sí, mylord, respondió la joven mientras él alzaba las caderas de ella con la ayuda de sus fuertes manos atrayéndolas hacia su polla. Sí, pequeña, sí…, dijo Petyr entre gemidos entrecortados al volver a sentirse dentro de ella. Sansa no tardó en encontrar el ritmo adecuado que la hacía disfrutar más, aunque intentaba reprimir los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios, avergonzada por estar gozando de tal manera con un hombre que le duplicaba la edad –si no más. Mylord…, se atrevió por fin a susurrar Sansa mientras Petyr la cabalgaba insaciablemente, las gotas de sudor resbalando por la espalda de ambos. Petyr se echó sobre la espalda de la joven y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle un ¿sí, mi lady Alyane?. Sansa cogió aire y miró hacia abajo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos al decir esto: mylord, quiero… quiero…, Petyr tiró de uno de los mechones de su melena perlada por el sudor, jadeando en su oreja, quiero que vuelva a azotarme, mylord Father. Petyr sonrió murmurando sabía que en el fondo querrías que te azotara como la perra que eres…. Había alzado la mano cuando oyó a Sansa añadir entre jadeos perra no, loba. Como loba pues merecerás entonces que te azote, apuntó Petyr descargando la fuerza de la palma de su mano esta la nalga izquierda de la chica. El gemido que salió de la boca de Sansa debió escucharse hasta en la primera planta del castillo. ¿Te gusta que te azote, eh, loba?, te gusta, sí… con la mano izquierda Petyr se aferraba fuertemente a las caderas de la chica, embistiéndola con energía, mientras con la derecha la azotaba, excitándose aún más al ver como sus pálidas nalgas estaba enrojeciendo tras cada azote. Oh, mylord, sí, azótame, azótame, sí…, la voz de Sansa inundaba la habitación y se le antojaba a Petyr como el mejor de los cantos de las sirenas. Sus manos atadas contra el cabecero, sus pechos rebotando con cada embiste, sus nalgas rojas con la marca de sus manos en ellas, y su perfecto y pequeño coño abriéndose ante él… Sí mylord, sigue, sí…, era ahora Sansa quien empujaba sus caderas contra él, buscando tenerle lo más dentro posible. Mi lady Alyane, jadeó él, no voy a poder aguantar más, no voy a poder… eres tan…, pero ella hacía caso omiso de sus palabras y continuaba embistiéndolo. Alyane…, la penetró aún con más intensidad que antes, buscando ya el fin de aquel encuentro, primero de muchos por descontado. Ella gemía como una perra mientras él le tiraba de su melena sudorosa, hasta que con unos fuertes jadeos rellenó a la chica por completo con su semilla, para a continuación desatarla y desplomarse en la cama junto a ella.


End file.
